A New Dawn of Hope!
by bopdog111
Summary: The sequel of 'A New Beginning'. After the death of her younger brother Cassie must experience the rest of the White Knight Chronicles storyline by herself. She isn't alone though. She has Belcitane, her husband Caesar, Teepo, Vet and everyone else including General Scardigne, and a Farian Cyborg named LQ-84I. Can she defeat Yshrenia once and for all? CassiexCaesar, BaileyxCisna.
1. Prologue!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs, and the Athwani Knights! ENJOY! This chapter is gonna be about another hero that would join the gang currently being work with the Magi before he betrayed them. This hero is based on one of the three main protagonists of Metal Gear Rising: Revengenace the** **IF Prototype LQ-84i or Blade Wolf. This is set about a week before the events of WKC2.**

* * *

Over about a year The Magi leader Grazel has been planning to take the Moon Maiden from the country of Faria. He thought it would be easy at first but the arrival of the Farian General Scardigne has made it hard. He interfered in many of Grazel's plans. Grazel was getting desperate and was afraid of leaving the Moon Maiden alone until Shapur the murderer of Bailey have suggested to make a half-Farian, Half-Machine.

Grazel ask "A cyborg?" "Yes my lord. Farian will hesitate to kill another of their peaceful kind. With the Farian Cyborg with us he will eliminate Scardigne." Shapur answered. Grazel thought about it and chuckled. A week later they made a Farian Cyborg out of a Farian named Lehi. They made him a cyborg and they still had to test him and he wasn't ready to fight Scardigne yet.

* * *

 **A week before the events of WKC2.**

A man's mechanical eye has lit up along with his flesh eye. The man was a Farian Cyborg and he is seeing Grazel sitting in a throne chair in gold and yellow armor, with Shapur beside him staring at the cyborg. The Farian has light green hair black metal armor, gold gloves, a blue mechanical eye, black horns on him, metal legs, and some crimson claws. He is in a chamber where he is hold up by some nails while some tubes were in his arms, and chargers were in his mechanical parts.

"Well? What do you think of the exercise LQ-84i?" Grazel ask the Farian cyborg. LQ-84I or Lehi replied by saying in a mechanical voice **"Mission accomplished. The target was neutralized."** "Hehehe that giant intellect and this is all you have to say?" Shapur ask while chuckling. **"I obey the orders i am given. I was not ordered to gather data on the merits of the mission."** LQ-84I said.

Grazel, and Shapur chuckled as Shapur went to him and said "Perhaps you are more like a Farian than we thought..." "Your kill count though... it is... disappointing." Grazel said eyeing the chart showing LQ-84I's mission results. "Maybe... High Priest Ledom... was correct... He lack's our killing instinct to search for the Knights." Shapur guessed. "Indeed Shapur most indeed. There are some methods to help him give him that... edge if he is gonna be Scardigne's murderer." Grazel said as he walks to them.

"Like... repressing his emotions through certain training scenarios over and over..." Shapur suggested. "Excellent thinking Shapur. LQ-84I what do you think about it?" Grazel ask the Farian Cyborg. **"I find that inconclusive."** He replied. "Hmm that or teach you that following orders absolves you of responsibility. Instill a fanatical belief in our cause-That our enemies the pactmakers of the Dragon, White, and Snake Knights deserve death much like the previous pactmaker of the Black Knight Shapur killed." Grazel said as Shaper bowed to that.

"Or perhaps convince you that they aren't people at all... That they are less than human- that they are like animals... Things." Shapur said. Grazel made a mental note about what he meant later and continued by saying "I wonder which method would work on you best." **"I possess neither the Magi's killing instinct for the Knights both Yshrenia, and Athwan nor their moral urge to resist it. None of your or Shapur's method's would be effective."** LQ-84I replied.

Grazel sighed in annoyance as Shapur said "Are you saying we can't teach you anything new?" "Fine then. Continue your training." Grazel said as he went back to his chair. LQ-84I's mechanical eye stopped glowing, and his flesh eye closed. "Shapur i sure hope this Farian Cyborg you thought of will help us against that Farian General." Grazel said. "My lord. He must need to realize our problem." Shapur said.

A Bigelow came in and it did a hologram revealed a Magi soldier with no helmet a black skirt, and blonde hair. "Lord Grazel we have located Scardigne is IF Prototype LQ-84I ready?" The Magi ask. "No Khamsin the Farian still needs a lot a learn." Grazel answered. Khamsin replied "Is he really your best idea Shapur?" "Yes i'm sure. Your gonna bring him along with you against a Cerberus so he will realize his mission." Shapur answered.

"I really gotta take your AI along?" Khamsin ask. "The more the merrier yes?" Shapur ask. "Do what he says Khamsin. I made him my second-in-command since he not only took the Black Knight from Bailey, but also killed him." Grazel said. Khamsin groaned and said "Yeah. Whatever. Different AI but it's still just a Farian Cyborg." LQ-84I woke up as he turned to see Khamsin and ask **"And your ID?"**

"Oh he still speaks? I'm Khamsin aka the living slaughterhouse." Khamsin ask. "Khamsin here is one of our strongest soldiers here. You will be joining him on the next mission." Shapur said. "Buckle the kill up little horn guy. Remember this: We're bringing the Knights together even if it kills us. Or better yet them." Khamsin said. **"I... do not know why we are bringing the Knight's from Yshrenia together..."** LQ-84I said surprising Khamsin a little.

"Then get ready for an education." Khamsin said as the hologram disappeared and the Bigelow flew off. **"Lord Grazel... why are we bringing the Knights from Yshrenia together?"** LQ-84I ask. "Why? Well that's..." Grazel trailed off as he chuckles.

* * *

Near a village with a giant tree was Shapur, and LQ-84I who was free and on his back is a sword shaped like a Chainsaw. "Khamsin is waiting in the other side of the village. Meet him there. I even turned off your range inhibitor. I can switch back anytime." Shapur said as he turned and was surprised when LQ-84I punched Shapur in the face grabbed the remote control controling his range inhibitor and jumped down as Shapur looked at him angered. **"Of course. Thank you."** LQ-84I said as he ran to meet Khamsin.

Shapur chuckled and said "That giant walker."

* * *

He arrived at the other side and couldn't find Khamsin until he heard rumbling. He got ready and was surprised seeing a Black Knave jumping out of nowhere and strike him as LQ-84I avoided it. "It you don't know why we need the Knights from Yshrenia together then i can't expect you to get our cause." He heard Khamsin's voice said inside as in the red head was Khamsin controlling it.

 **"What is the meaning of this?"** LQ-84I ask as he brings out his chainsaw sword and is backhanded. "The meaning is: Understand it or not... You'll die for it all the same!" Khamsin answered before i fight began. He is now fighting against the living Slaughterhouse: Khamsin.

 _(Boss theme: The Hot Wind Blowing)_

LQ-84I started the battle by spinning like a drill to hit Khamsin's Black Knave. Khamsin used his Black Knave's sword to slash but LQ-84I blocked it. LQ-84I spinned like a Drill again as he slashed with his Chainsaw sword. Khamsin went to wack him but LQ-84I jumped and continued slashing. LQ-84I got back on his feet and slashed again. Khamsin tried to grab him with his Black Knave's free hand but LQ-84I jumped back up and slashed again. LQ-84I landed again as Khamsin tried to whack him again but LQ-84I blocked the attack.

As LQ-84I slashed him again Khamsin jumped up and yelled "Eat it!" As he slashed but LQ-84I blocked it triggering a shockwave that pushed him back some rocks to appear and catching some of the villagers attention. "Come out come out wherever you are..." Khamsin said looked around. He heard some banging on the top. "Huh?" He looked up. He was caught off guard when a Chainsaw broke the glass on the head sliced up a little of his chest as he screamed.

LQ-84I jumped off and kicked the Black Knave forcing it to go Off-Balance. "This isn't over!" Khamsin yelled. LQ-84I slashed the Black Knave as it got back up. "Showtime!" Khamsin yelled as he slashed again as LQ-84I jumped up and slashed again. LQ-84I slashed again and kept on doing it as he jumped when Khamsin attempted to grab him again. The same happened again as Khamsin yelled "Damn Farian Cyborg!" He slashed again but LQ-84I jumped to avoid it and he kept slashing.

Khamsin went to slash again but LQ-84I blocked it forcing his Black Knave to go Off-Balance. The Black Knave got back up and Khamsin yelled "Damn it!" As LQ-84I slashed again. Khamsin done his shockwave again as one of the villagers archers a Farian guard saw it and was surprised and he ran to get someone. "Come out come out wherever you are..." Khamsin said. He spotted LQ-84I running behind the rocks he slashed but LQ-84I jumped to dodge. Khamsin went to whack him by LQ-84I jumped to avoid it as he continues to slash.

"Sword time!" Khamsin yelled as he did another shockwave. The archer came back with someone. The man is a few inches shorter than the archer, a blue helmet resembling the Black Knight, two capes looking like the Sun King's, Blue armor boots, purple shoulder guards, blue armor, with white linings, and black spandex suit with the Green Incorruptus symbol on his armor. "Here General." The Archer said as he points to it.

The General looked at the fight. "Come out come out wherever you are..." Khamsin said. He felt something banging above him. "Uh-oh." He said. Then the Chainsaw thing happened again as he screamed as the Black Knave went Off-Balance again. "Barely even felt that." He said. LQ-84I slashed him again. "I have enough!" Khamsin yelled. He went to slash but LQ-84I blocked it.

They struggled before LQ-84I ended it by forcing the sword back. When Khamsin is stunned LQ-84I jumped up to the elbow area of the sword arm and sliced and dice the arm into tiny pieces. "Hold still you little freak!" Khamsin yelled angered. LQ-84I spinned as he slashed the arm that was gonna punch him in half. He jumped and did the same thing just like the sword arm.

"No! No i can't lose!" Khamsin yelled panicking. As the Black Knave went to it's knees LQ-84i jumped to the head and plunge his Chainsaw sword into his chest as he screams and grunts. After LQ-84I pulled him out and throwed him to the arm and slashed the control causing it to explode and LQ-84I jumped to finish it Khamsin yelled while panicking "No no... Stop!"

He screamed as LQ-84I sliced and diced him. As they both dropped down to the ground Khamsin yelled "Oh god! Oh god!"

 _(Theme ends)_

The General was surprised by what LQ-84I has just done. "General Scardigne shall we kill him?" The archer ask the General. "No. We will meet him sometime leave him alone." Scardigne said. "Yes General." The archer said as they walked away.

LQ-84I put his Chainsaw sword up on his back and walked out of there and he was frozen solid a second later in ice. "Hmm. You killed Khamsin. I am going to wipe your memory and next time you won't betray us again." He heard Shapur's voice said before he blacked out.

* * *

 **With them.**

"You saying he killed Khamsin?" Grazel ask impressed. "Yes M'Lord. I am now wiping his memory so he won't betray us again." Shapur said. "And make sure of that. And give him a killing instinct also but only kill the ones we ordered him to kill." Grazel said. "My lord that will take a few days." Shapur said. "I don't care how long of takes. See if that happens now." Grazel ordered. "At once." Shapur said as he left.

"I hope Scardigne did not seen him." Grazel muttered. Shapur had walked to a lab to where LQ-84I is there with some Magi Scientists there erasing his memories and restarting him. "Lord Grazel said he doesn't care how long it takes. See that it happens now." Shapur said. "Yes Shapur." One of the Scientists said. "Does his majesty really thinks this can help us with our cause for the Moon Maiden?" A solider ask.

"Of course don't forget who your talking to." Shapur said as the solider saluted.

* * *

 **There you go! This is the prologue and a sneak peek on LQ-84I or Lehi. Be sure to review!**


	2. Enter General Scardigne!

**I don't own anything besides the OCs, and the Athwani Knights. ENJOY!**

* * *

 **I had thought the day Leonard and I stumbled upon the White Knight was where it all began where the whells of a cruel destiny begun to turn. But that's not quite right is it... Fate's designs for us began long long ago... -in the Dogma Age and we have been dancing helplessly in her web ever since. A year ago Grazel named himself emperor of a reborn Yshrenia. Regulado has sworn to make revenge. They proclaimed the entire world their enemy and brought the fires of war to all our gates. The death of my true love a 15 year old boy Bailey has sacrificed himself to keep the world safe and it wounded my soul. In the flames and the chaos i sought patterns i sought answers - unaware that far to the west another great land was about to be torn up at the roots.**

* * *

The Archduchy of Faria is now on fire and the giant tree is the only one not on fire. A week later LQ-84I was reprogrammed and now he is obeying each order no questions. Grazel confirmed he was ready. He is now leading the red Farian Army against the other. One red soldier was about to kill the other until an arrow was impaled on his chest. The yellow Farian looked behind him to see the Farian General Scardigne riding a horse. LQ-84I sees him as Scardigne drew his sword that is black with a red hilt, and a gold bottom. The Scabbard is black and gold ar the top, and bottom, and it has a red ruby on it.

Some arrows went to shot him but Scardigne slashed the arrows and he killed each Red Soldier. LQ-84I said to a communicator **"I'm located Scardigne shall i take him out now? Over."** "Not now LQ-84I wait for the right moment. Over." Grazel's voice said in the communicator. Scardigne sees the Red Army's numbers growing as he commanded "Retreat! Fall back and regroup!" The soliders on his side did just that.

Scardigne walked down the halls opened the doors and said "Ban Lorias. The western ward has been lost." To a Farian that has white hair, white robes, and a black vest. "I see." Ban Lorias said. "Damn that Nanazel! Starting a civil war! Has Faria not bled enough!?" A Farian guard yelled. "It seems the Archduke's death was but a preface to deeper grief. The battle will soon be upon us. General i must ask of you to escort Miu out of the city. Father Yggdra has placed both his trust, and his power in you. Now into your hands, i place our future." Ban Lorias said.

A young Farian girl with short green hair, a couple of braids over her shoulders, wearing royal clothing, curve horns, and has a white and green cape protested "What? But i cannot leave you here!" "Miu the Archduke left you in my care for a reason. Your grandfather insisted that you remain safe. Remember you are the only one who can carry on in his place." Ban Lorias said while holding Miu's shoulders.

"Ban Lorias i will never be the leader he was." Miu said. "You can. You just need to believe in yourself." Scardigne said. "Guard her well General Scardigne." Ban Lorias said as he nodded. "With my life." Scardigne said.

* * *

 **Inside a red tower.**

A Farian wearing red armor, has red, and white facepaint, and gold gauntlets ordered "Capture Lorias, and Miu at once and bring them to me! If they prove uncooperative kill them both!" "Yes sir!" The soliders said. "What about Scardigne? You've seen how strong he is!" One of the soldiers ask. "Bring him to me, dead or alive." The Farian commanded.

The soliders nodded and left before a familiar voice said "Well done Ban. You do know how to take a city." "Yes well tell your master his generous aid is appreciated. Once Lorias and the last tower fall Faria shall be reborn! Though I certainly would not dare imply Lord Grazel's troops can be bought with mere compliments nor his Farian Cyborg." The Farian said.

"Oh no reward will be needed. It was always His Excellency's wish that Faria be born anew. Your impressive victory will be more than adequate payment." The voice said. That voice was Shapur with LQ-84I beside him.

* * *

 **With Scardigne.**

Scardigne, and Miu ran down as Scardigne said "To the gate my lady quickly!" "Stay strong my friends. And stay alive." Miu said. Scardigne, and Miu encountered some Red Farian Soliders like their nothing, and Miu would shoot them with a bow. "No! Ban Lorias!" Scardigne stopped and looked at where Miu was Looking the tower the exited was on fire.

"I'm sorry Lady Miu." Scardigne said. Miu bought her head down. He looked and seen a Gigas. "Lady Miu!" Scardigne said as he moved Miu away from the Gigas' slash. "Over there!" Scardigne looked over and spotted some Farian Red Soldiers. "Come friends. Lat down your weapons and surrender." Scardigne looked over and saw a Farian red captian. "Make me friend." Scardigne said.

"Kill them!" The Farian captain commanded. Scardigne's horse came and Scardigne hopped on and grabbed Miu and escaped.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Balandor Cassie's POV.**

It has a whole year since Bailey died, 5 months since me, and Caesar got married. My new life in Greede does cheer me up but it didn't help much. Cisna have called us, but Caesar said he'll stay and manage Greede. After we arrived, i saw, Eldore, Leonard, Vet, Yulie, and Cisna. "I am glad you could all be here. We have much to discuss. Right now the world faces a crisis: Invasion by the Yshrenian empire. A year ago Grazel claimed the Ark of the Sun King from the Dogma Rift and now he and his army have proclaimed themselves the second coming of Yshrenia declaring war against all the kingdoms and nations of the world. At the same time Sarvain our chancellor has disappeared defected by all reports to the Yshrenian Empire where he is known as High Priest Ledom. During our battles with Grazel's forces the world lost three of it's finest and most noble leaders: Archduke Dalam of Faria, Count Drisdall of Greede, and my father King Valtos if Balandor. But this only means we must rise and take action in their place. Leonard, Cassie, Eldore, Vet, Yulie, will you five travel to Faria and meet with Father Yggdra?" Cisna ask us.

"You're sending us to confer with a ghost Princess Cisna? Father Yggdra fought alongside Queen Mureas, and King Raithwall in the war against Yshrenia ten millennia ago. He would have to be naught to dust." Eldore ask. "But Queen Mureas sleeps within me and she says we must find him. She also says her husband is... somehow close. Leonard, Cassie the Knight's powers accepted you two: I am certain Father Yggdra will do the same." Cisna said.

"All right Cisna. We will find him." Leonard said. "Yes and we will avenge Bailey also." I told her. "We won't stop until it's done." Vet said. "We will find Father Yggdra even if it kills us." Yulie said. "Everyone. Thank you." Cisna said.

* * *

 **In the Shahgna.**

We are riding in the ship Cisna called on. Rocco was piloting it. It was sunset when Rocco called it.

* * *

 **Back with Scardigne.**

Scardigne, with Miu on his lap. Is riding a horse from some Red Farian soliders who are also riding horses.

* * *

 **The Shahgna.**

"Hm what's this?" Eldore ask. "What trouble?" Leonard ask. "Trouble perhaps. Rocco the screen." Eldore said. "Aye-Aye!" The papitaur in question with Kairi with a 5 month stomach with her beside him said. He pressed a couple a buttons. The green screen increases to a guy wearing blue armor, holding a little girl, and is on a horse being chased. "Some kind of chase?" Yulie ask.

"Gosh... i wonder what's going on down there." Rocco muttered. "So do i. Well Leonard, Cassie?" Eldore said. "Rocco, Kairi. Let's go." Leonard said. "Roger that!" The papitaur married couple replied.

* * *

 **Scardigne.**

A Red Farian Solider shot Scardigne's horse as Scardigne yelled out and was dropped to the ground, with Miu. They ran to a dead end. "Hmph. You have your fun." The Farian captian said as the archers readied their bows. Scardigne hid Miu behind him. "Surrender quietly... and i will spare your pathetic lifes." The Farian captain said. "Over my dead body!" Scardigne yelled.

"Hmup! You have reached the end of my patience. Aim for the girl." The Farian Captain commanded. They did that. "Fire!" the Farian captain said before a shockwave has commence. Scardigne looked behind him and quietly muttered "The Shahgna." The airship left as the Farians looked back seeing Eldore, Yulie, Leonard, Cassie, and Vet are here.

* * *

 **Cassie's POV.**

"You two okay?" I ask the two. The one with blue armor said "Yes good ma'am." I smiled but that sword on him. It's looks familiar. "Who would dare to interfere!?" A voice yelled. I looked behind me and saw some soliders with horns and red armor. "Your undoing." I told them. "Kill them! Kill them all!" The captain yelled annoyed. We took care of them quickly. The captian, and another survived and the captian yelled "You meddlesome-Very Well!" As he, and the other pulled out familiar looking cards.

"Ah that old trick..." Leonard said. **"Adveni!"** The soliders said as they transformed into yellow Gigas. "Wh-What the hell!? Did they just trade their lives for power!?" The blue armor one yelled in shock. "In a way. Leonard time to go old school!" I yelled. "No! I got this one." The blue one said as he walks forward. "You think you can take them on by yourself!?" Yulie yelled.

That idiot What does he have to-

 _(Wind Elder theme: A Warring God)_

 **"O Yggdra, father of Faria, god of the ancient winds. Grant me your power."** Winds were suddenly wrapped around his raised right arm. **"VERTO!"** He slamed his elbow on his opened left palm as the winds broke up revealing a green gauntlet as a green Incorruptus symbol appeared in front of him. He is in a green circle as he raised his hand so does an Incorruptus behind him. They plunge their hands into their chest as the Incorruptus' eyes glowed as it summons two swords made of winds.

"The Wind Elder!" Eldore said surprised. Are you kidding me!? This guy has an Athwani Knight!? So that makes that guy my brother. Oh man. The Wind Elder has a helmet that is shaped like a Lion, green armor, with blue linings, a black spot on his chest, a brown cape, gold gloves, and Red spandex. "So that makes Athwani Knight number three." Leonard said.

The Wind Elder did two slashes at one of the Gigases. The other went to slash but it didn't do a thing. The Wind Elder kicked the Gigas aside and headbutted the other. He then stabbed the two and turned them into air! There is more to this Knight then it meets the eye. After he turned back the Shahgna landed. We are now in the Lost Forest.

We explained everything to the two and the girl ask "Incredible. So you traveled all the way from Balandor to seek an audience with Father Yggdra?" "Yeah. That's the idea." Leonard said. "But we didn't expect to cross any battlefields to find him. When did civil war break out in Faria?" Eldore ask. "About 3 days ago. They are led by two Farians, a Cyborg their new allies made to terminate me, and one of the soliders named Nanazel. Their new allies are some kind of organization called the Magi to seize absolute power." The guy in blue armor said.

The Magi. Grr. "Grrr...!" I Growled hearing that name. "Whoa! Was it something we said?" The girl ask. "No. I hate the Magi!" I answered. "You have a grudge against them?" The guy in blue armor ask. "Let's just say. One of the assassins from those guys killed her brother." Leonard said making it clear for them. "Oh. I'm sorry." The girl said sadly. "I apologize for getting you to remember them." The guy in blue armor said.

"That's... Alright. Don't remind me of them." I said through my gritted teeth as he step back while raising his hands. "The young lady with me is the Archduke's granddaughter lady Miu whom i am honor-bound to keep safe. I am General Scardigne the highest ranking Farian General at age of 16." He introduced himself. 16? "Whoa a general that early?" Leonard ask.

"Yeah. They allowed me because i volunteered to become Lady Miu's bodyguard." Scardigne answered. Oh. That explains it. "Hey. Where did you get that sword?" Eldore ask. "Oh. This thing?" Scardigne ask as he pulls it out and i gasp knowing what it is. It's Black Bane! My brother's sword we left behind at the Dogma Rift! "Where... did you get that?" Vet ask shocked.

"I found it near some ruins near a dead kid wearing some armor looking like one of the Knights from Yshrenia. The poor kid." Scardigne said sadly. "That... happens to be Cassie's brother's." Leonard said. "That kid you just told us?" Scardigne ask as we nodded. "Bailey Brassell. I miss that little guy. Poor Cisna was devastated." Yulie said shaking her head. "Oh... Here you take it." Scardigne said giving it to me.

I shook my head and said "No you keep it. Take good care of it." "I will. Who were those creatures?" Scardigne ask as he puts Black Bane back on his hip. "Those were Gigantes. We know Yshrenia muse be involved in this somehow." Eldore answered. "Yes." Miu said. "But do we know what they want?" Leonard ask. "There is the Knight but not the Wind Elder. The one Father Yggdra keeps locked away." Miu answered.

"It is called the Moon Maiden." Scardigne said. "The fifth Knight from Yshrenia. So they're looking for it..." Eldore said. "We'd better land and continue to Faria on foot. The aerial approach isn't exactly subtle." Leonard said as we nodded. "Please take me with you." Miu said. "My Lady Miu. Is that wise? That cyborg they made will come hunting for me and i don't want you involved." Scardigne said.

"Yes. I belong with my countrymen." Miu said. "All right sure." Leonard said. "Rocco, Kairi return to Balandor and tell Princess Cisna what has happened." Eldore said. "Aye-Aye sir!" They replied. After they left we continued with Scardigne guiding us. "Hey General Scardigne. You said Cyborg. What do you mean?" Leonard ask. "A new race they made. A mix between machine, and mankind. They made a machine of one of me, and Lady Miu's people and called it an AI." Scardigne said.

"So made a half machine out of one of your people?" Yulie ask in shock. "I'm afraid yes. They think they would do that because we hesitate to kill our kind. But thanks to this Civil war and me i am not a normal Farian." Scardigne answered grimly. "That's sad." Leonard said. We continued walking the way.

* * *

 **Be sure to review!**


	3. Plan to take back Faria!

**I don't own White Knight Chronicles besides the OCs, and the Athwani Knights! ENJOY!**

* * *

We have to take a hard path because Scardigne said it will be too dangerous to go through the front door of Faria. Me, and Leonard sometimes help the others by transforming. We reached a Camp and we saw an old guy with horns. "Oh! Miu!" The guy said. "Ban Lorias! You are alive!" Miu said relived. "I knew you would escape." Scardigne said. "General i knew you would keep her safe." Ban Lorias said.

"Alone i would have failed Ban Lorias. These people came to our aid." Scardigne said. "And who are they?" Ban Lorias ask. "Emissaries from Balandor." Miu answered. "Well such valor calls for recompense. This way." Ban Lorias said as we followed him. We explained everything and he ask "Father Yggdra? Princess Cisna has commanded you to meet with him?" "Yes." Leonard answered.

"I would take you to him at once but it would do no good. Nanazel is using a malevolent force known as the 'Zore Crystals' to erode the Father's ample power." Ban Lorias said. "Zore Crystals?" Eldore ask surprised. "Eldore. You know what they are?" I ask him. "They are devices that absorb power from the earth and change it to magic. I've heard of them." Eldore answered.

"Then what will that do to Father Yggdra?" Miu ask worried. "Come and have a look here. See the way Nanazel has placed the Zore Crystals around Faria's perimeter? Our hands are tied until these are destroyed." Ban Lorias said as we looked on the map. "We'll help you!" Leonard said as we nodded. "The Knight's power certainly would make this task easier. Very well could you start by eliminating these two Zore Crystals here?" Ban Lorias ask as he points at two of the crystals on the top of the map.

"We had better get moving then." Eldore said. "Ban Lorias permission to join them?" Scardigne ask. That's... funny when did he start acting like a solider in the armys back where me, and Bailey came from? "Permission granted." Ban Lorias said as the two nodded. We walked to the first Crystal. Scardigne warned us about some dangers. We then ran into one of them. A huge machine with a floating Crystal as the Core. The Ancient Weapon of Sorcery: Zore Crystal.

"So that's a Zore Crystal." Yulie said in awe. Scardigne said in awe "Amazing." "Target the core to destroy it." Eldore said as we nodded. Scardigne said "I don't have enough energy to transform into the Wind Elder again." "No need for it. Leonard, Cassie your go!" Yulie said. Me, and Leonard nodded while Scardigne looks in confusion. "Just watch." Vet told him.

We got ready as we chanted **"O Wizel, White Warrior, Wielder of the Ancient Sword.../O Cobranus, Snake of Vipers, Servant of the Ancient Fangs..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** We finished chanting as we transformed into our Knight forms. "What the!? So i'm not the only one." Scardigne muttered in shock. **"Me and Leonard will take care of this Crystal!"** I told them as they nodded.

 _(White Knight theme: The Pale Hero)_

 _(Snake Knight Theme: Raging Emperor's Banquet)_

It feels great being back in my Knight Form after a long agonizing year. Cobranus you ready? **_"I am always ready master."_** The Snake Knight Spirit said to me in my head. "The Zore Crystal's Core is weak against Slashes!" Scardigne called out. Leonard said **"Thanks!"**

Leonard slashed, i used Blue Slashes. Leonard did a Strong Slash as i used Viper Sting. I used Cobra Dance also, Leonard trust on it that caused the Crystal to break apart. The Crystal started to glow before it fired a Ice Spell on us. We evaded it and Leonard Trust again. I used Snake Fang again. The Crystal desperate fired another Ice Spell, but Leonard Trust at it, and i used my Newest Ability: Snake Wrath. It slashed it like the Forth of July. That destroyed the Crystal.

 _(Theme ends)_

We reverted back. "Amazing that was." Scardigne said impressed. Leonard said "Yeah. We just need to find two more Athwani Knights. The Flame Princess, The Snake Knight, and The Wind Elder are found. Just need to find two more." "The Water King, and the Lighting Priest. Those two are impossible to find. What would you want when you collect them all? Have a wish granted?" Scardigne guessed. We explained to him our adventure from A New Beginning and told him why we have to get all of the Athwani Knights.

"Hm I see. You want to get all of those Knights just so you can use the Reincarnation of King Raithwall to defeat the Yshrenian Empire once and for all." Scardigne said as he cups his chin. "Yep. Teepo told us that info." Leonard said. Yulie ask "Can you come with us after this? We need all of them together." After a moment of silence Scardigne said "I'll talk to Father Yggdra about it. Let's get the next Crystal, and fast." We all nodded. The next one wasn't so hard to find. Unless we have ran into an Ahwhanee, and a Ice Giant.

Scardigne said "Let's go!" We nodded as we chanted **"O, Yggdra, Father of Faria, God of the Ancient Winds.../O Wizel, White Warrior Wielder of the Ancient Sword.../O Cobranus, Snake of Vipers, Servant of the Ancient Fangs..." "Grant me your power! VERTO!"** We all chanted as we transformed.

 _(Wind Elder theme: A Warring God)_

We slashed it to Oblivion. We begin to walk back.

* * *

 **With the threat of the Zore Crystals removed Leonard and company returned to the garrison where Ban Lorias was waiting. Dawn had already broken and the sun's gentle fingers parted the forest canopy to light their part home.**

* * *

We were around some table as Ban Lorias said "That should be the last of those Wreatched Zore Crystals." "Then you were successful as well?" Eldore ask him. Ban Lorias nodded and said "Yes." "So can we meet with Father Yggdra now?" Leonard ask. Scardigne said "He lies beyond the Town of Faria within the precincts of the Numershrine. But just Slipping through town presents a large enough challenge. The Red Army, The Magi, and most likely that Cyborg will get in the way."

"Tell us what you know about the enemy forces." Eldore said. I noticed Miu is sitting alone. I went to her and sat beside her. "Is there something wrong?" I ask her. Miu said "It's just... i have done nothing to help." She sighed as she ask "Cassie?" "Yes?" I ask her. "What convinced you to fight? What's your reason?" Miu ask me. "Good question... It's to keep my brother safe. But he is now gone thanks to that bastard Shapur." Miu gasped at my answer. "Shapur!?" Miu ask shocked.

"You know him?" I ask her. Miu said "He is Faria's King. But he went crazy for knowledge about the Knight's, and met someone named..." "Grazel." Me, and Miu looked and see Scardigne in the conversation. "I also heard that Shapur was so insane that Faria have given it's leadership to Archduke Dalam. In the mist of that Shapur was furious at us and called us a garrison of Cowards and left off going to renew this country. I'm not letting him do it on my watch." Scardigne explained with a shake of his head.

Shapur was the King here in Faria. His companionship with Grazel caused his country to give their leadership to Dalam. Then he went away. I wonder what happened to that bastard after those years. "During a war here. Dalam, and Shapur fought each other. But Shapur refused to fight since Dalam was his Grandfather. Then Dalam had used his magic to scar Shapur's eye. Making to why he has an Eyepatch." Scardigne explained more. Serves that maniac right. Wait a minute.

"Miu?" She looked at me as i ask "Your Shapur's sister aren't you?" Miu lookes sad then nodded. "Yes. His knowledge of the Knights corrupted him. I want to see him one last time before he dies." Miu said grimly. Didn't see that coming. Scardigne gasped a little. I heard him whisper something like "...Wasn't...the...ever" I wasn't able to hear the rest. "Oh Miu..." I said sadly. That bastard may have killed my brother, but i felt bad for the guy.

"Do i have a purpose?" Miu ask me. I answered her "Sure. A reason's something you have. But a purpose is something you find. Like me. I am the Snake Knight's pactmaker." We went back to Ban Lord who announced "All right as we discussed: our primary force will attack head-on to create a diversion." "And we'll use that opportunity to enter from the back and free Father Yggdra." Eldore finished.

"Works for me." Leonard said liking the plan. Ban Lorias said "Then let the operation begin." We nodded. We walked around to the back and killed some Red Army soldiers. We heard an explosion as Eldore said "I believe that's our cue." Leonard said "Let's move!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

With Shapur, LQ-84I, and the red farian known as Ban Nanazel. Nanazel was pacing angrily as Shapur sat on a chair, and LQ-84I stand beside him. "Lorias has escaped you and now the Zore Crystals have been lost as well." Shapur said with a smirk. Nanazel snarled and said "Have you heard the reports? Three enormous Knights with Green, Sand Color, and White Armor has thwarted us at every step!"

 **"Master Shapur. It must be our intruders."** LQ-84I said. LQ-84I now has ssliver armor, has both of his eyes, smooth green hair, no horns, have some armor leggings, and Black armored boots. Shapur laughed and said "Yes.. It has. But don't you two find it strange that these "White Knight", "Green Knight", and "Sand Color Knight" has not appeared to thwart you this time? Lorias' army is just a diversion idiot. That never crossed your mind?" "Don't you dare talk down to me pup! You maybe my King but i am still in charge! I will go to the Numenshirne and strike the knights down myself!" Nanazel yelled as he leaves.

Shapur started laughing as LQ-84I ask **"Master Shapur. You are leaving them?"** "You are correct LQ-84I or Lehi. Now those wretches don't stand a chance against the knights even the Wind Elder. I can tell the Snake Knight's pactmaker wants revenge on me for killing her brother." Shapur said as he stand up. LQ-84I ask **"What about... your sister?"** After a moment of silence Shapur said "Don't worry about Lady Miu. Pack up we're leaving. You can kill Scardigne some other time." **"At Once."** LQ-84I nodded.

* * *

 **With the heroes.**

We ran through the village and killing some Red Army soldiers. We reached to the Numenshirne. We see some giant tree with a being inside it. We see two Zore Crystals as well. "This is unpardonable." Scardigne muttered. Miu reacted "Father Yggdra!" "Are you saying he's this TREE?" Leonard ask totally confused. "Yes." Miu said sadly. "Those Zore Crystals are stealing his strength. We don't have much time." Eldore said as we nodded.

"Then let's smash 'em." Leonard said as we ran. We see someone as he turned and chuckled. "Ban Nanazel." Scardigne said duly. "Hello my little lady. So nice of you to come in person. You honor me." Nanazel said with a smirk. I have an urge to call him an ass. A lot of Red Army soldiers rushed in and surrounded us. We growled. "You traitor!" Scardigne said in hatred. Miu yelled "How dare you profane Father Yggdra like this!? I command you to remove these crystals!" "Hmph. I love to but your brother told me this plan. And now Faria is mine to control!" Nanazel smirked.

I yelled out "You dumb asshole! How many more lifes do you want to throw away!?" "Throw away? *laughs* Any life ended here is a life well spent and i intend to unburdan her of these timeworn institutions!" Nanazel laughed. Miu said "You won't." "And as for you my dear. You are just as expendable." Nanazel said. I yelled "Cut the damn up! Miu is your leader and you know that!" "She isn't before, and she isn't now. Her brother is the true one!" Nanazel smirked.

I gasp "Shapur!? Where is he!?" "If you want to know your gonna have to make me! Kill them all!" Nanazel smirked.

 _(Battle theme: Prelude to Battle 2)_

I throwed my spear that hit a Red Army's chest as he fell to the ground. Scardigne did a Tourbillion that got three instantly. Leonard back slashed with his sword. Eldore slashed one. Miu fired from her bow. Yulie fired from hers. The Red Army soliders launched their attacks but we blocked them. Scardigne did another Tourbillion. I used my Axe to kill one as i retrieved my spear. We managed to kill them all.

 _(Theme ends)_

Miu said "Ban Nanazel. End your warfare. Withdraw your troops! You have caused enough suffering." Scardigne added "Or suffer the consequences." Nanazel just laughed and he said "You would command a King's advisor? Perhaps if you bend a Knee before him now he shall spare you a most painful death! Very well. You have made your choice." He snapped his fingers as the Zode Crystals became activated. A ship landed behind Nanazel as i can see that bastard Shapur, and some guy wearing sliver armor.

"Come Knights. Let me paint your armors red." Nanazel pulled out a red glowing Gigas card. He chanted **"Adveni!"** He transformed into a large black, grey, and bulky gigas. The Dual-Bladed Demon: Duke Gigas. He jumped down as he said in a demonic voice **"I wIlL gRiNd YoU aLl InTo NoThInG!"** "Fat Chance!" I yelled as we got ready. Me, Scardigne, and Leonard chanted **"Verto!"** We transformed as Leonard yelled **"Let's go!"**

* * *

 **It turned out Shapur is Miu's brother! Next time the battle between Cassie, Leonard, and Scardigne, vs. Nanazel! What could happen? Be sure to review!**


	4. Cassie vs The previous King of Faria!

**I don't own anything besides the OCs! ENJOY!**

* * *

 _(White Knight theme: The Pale Hero)_

 _(Snake Knight theme: Raging Emperor's Banquet)_

 _(Wind Elder theme: A Warring God)_

Me, Scardigne, and Leonard all attacked Nanazel, while the others destroy the Zore Crystals. **"He's weak against slashes!"** Scardigne yelled to us was we nodded. We attacked Nanazel with our best slashes as he blocked me, and Scardigne's attacks. Leonard tried to attack him but Nanazel avoided. Eldore used a Fireball that destroyed one of the Crystals. Scardigne attacked the other with a Crossfire that destroyed it. **"ScArDiGnE wHy Do YoU cOnTiNuE wHeN yOu LoSt?"** Nanazel ask Scardigne. Scardigne replied by saying **"Because i owe to Faria for saving my life. And i will defend her... if it's the last thing i do!"** He ththen attacked Nanazel with a slash that finished the fight.

 _(Theme ends)_

Nanazel in his real form kneel as he said "Damn you... I was meant for great things!" I growled and yelled "Don't you even know that the guys who are helping you killed my brother!?" Nanazel looked at me in shock before saying "What!?" "The Magi. Your King Shapur... he is one who my brother was murdered by. Now feel how i felt!" I yelled as i charged as Nanazel got back up and wasn't able to avoid as i impaled him with my spear that pushed him against the ground.

I pierced Nanazel's lung that ment it cut off his air supply. He started gasping and clutched the spear but made no move to pull it out, as blood surrounded him. "That was a shameful performance Nanazel." I lookes and snarled seeing it was Shapur. The bastard. Nanazel looked at him and ask "My King... you seriously... killed a mere human child... younger than her?" "On the contrary i was glad i made that move. It was supposed to be those two traitors to die a year ago. But he got in the way. He wouldn't bother me anymore with the injuries he gave me. Goodbye Nanazel." Shapur said as he begins to leave with the sliver armored man.

I yelled "You just wait here you maniac! I still got some unfinished business with you!" "Some other time don't you know the meaning of the word Patience?" Shapur ask me with a smirk. God i hate that smirk! "Shut up! Now Shaper let's fight!" I yelled as i drew my axe. "Bring it on wench! You shall die as like your brother!" Shapur yelled as he grips his sword, and pulled it out. "Cassie!" I looked and saw everyone besides Miu coming in. "Don't forget Bailey is out little buddy to!" Leonard said. Yulie said "Let's take him down!" I nodded.

Scardigne walked and ask "Shapur recognized this blade?" As he pulled Black Bane out. Shapur growled and ask "Where did you get that?" "Next to her brother's body. I can't believe you murdered someone that young!" Scardigne yelled. "He deserved it. Now then die! LQ-84I wait on the ship!" Shapur said to the sliver armored man as he bowed. **"At once."** This LQ-84I said in a mechanical voice as Nanazel watched. Shapur smirked at us.

 _(Boss theme: The 13th Struggle_ _)_

I attacked by swinging my axe but Shapur blocked with his sword. Shapur went to stirke but i avoided it and attacked him but Shapur dodged it. Leonard charged and attacked but Shapur blocked it with his blade. Eldore went to attack but Shapur spin to avoid it, as Yulie fired from her bow, and Scardigne attacked Shapur easily evaded the blows. Vet attacked but Shapur avoided his strikes as he spin and impaled Vet with his sword. "Vet!" I yelled as i charged and attacked Shapur. Shapur pulled his sword out and blocked my Axe. Shapur attacked as i avoided his attack and i strike him. Shapur jumped backed and slashed hitting me. Scardigne attacked him with a Backslash. Yulie attacked with her Bow, while i used my axe to attack.

 _(Theme ends)_

Me, and Scardigne attacked Shapur as he kept on blocking us. "Fine." He upward slash. "Cassie if you wished to kill me do it yourself. I am pretty you remember... this?" Shapur ask as he pulls out something. I gritted my teeth. The Black Knight's Ark. It was the Incorruptus my brother used to have before Shapur murdered him. "The Black Knight!" Scardigne yelled in realization. I yelled while summoning the Snake Knight's Ark "Alright Shapur! Your on! One-on-One loser dies!" We walked in a circle while staring at each other. "You know your brother was a terrible annoyance to me. Now he's gone. *laughs* Don't worry. I will use your brother's Incorruptus to guide you to him!" Shapur said with a smirk while Miu looks devastated. "Shut up! I will avenge my brother! You will die this day!" I yelled while pointing at him.

 _(Black Knight Boss theme: Jet-Black Wings)_

Shapur laughed before saying "As you wish!" He gripped the Ark before chanting **"O Dinavas, Deliverer of Dark, and Dread, Ruler of the Ancient Shadows. Grant me your power! VERTO!"** The upper part of the Ark opened up spitting energy from the edges and the Incorruptus symbol turned red grow big in front of him. He pulled the blade as it produces a bright light. The Ark disappeared as Shapur was standing in the middle of a red circle. He was floating as i see Dinavas behind him they plunge their hands into their chests as Dinavas' eyes then glowed and he drew his sword and did it's pose. **Ebonwings: The Black Knight.** Miu gasp seeing this. "My turn!" I yelled before chanting **"O Cobranus, Snake of Vipers, Servant of the Ancient Fangs. Grant me your power! VERTO!"** I transformed into Cobranus, and Shapur in the Black Knight now holds the Blackion making him a more dangerous foe.

I started the fight by slashing him with my Viper Sting technique. Shapur done an Ebon Gale that pushed me back. After he landed i slashed him with Blur Slashes. After i unleashed my Cobra Dance he did a Zehpir's Blast that got me hard. He did a Sudden Bolt that hurt a lot. I attacked Shapur with a Double Stab. Shapur only laughed, and did a Sunder. He flew up without doing an Ebon Gale. I knew what this is. I hurried to block as he charged and it didn't knocked me Off-Balance. I attacked him with a Slash. It didn't fazed him as he attacked me with a Triple Skewer. I unleashed Snake Wrath that got him a little.

We clang blades as i yelled **"Bastard! You'll pay for what you've done to Bailey!"** Shapur laughed and said in a hollow voice **"That little brat had it coming!"** That angered me a bit further. I broke the hold, and done a Double Stab. He countered by doing a Dinavas Boon that hit me bad. He did another Clemency as it got me and i went Off-Balance. **"See? See!? This is what happens when you don't learn patience! Now with the Blackion i can put you out if the way!"** Shapur laughed as he raised the Blackion up. I did a Snake Wrath that caughted him Off-Guard. Then i remembered something.

* * *

 **From A New Beginning**

 _"Well color me shock. Who would've thought that a child will know about the Dogma Wars." Belcitane said intrigued._

 _"Are these Dogma Wars that important?" I ask my brother. "To them yes. But let's just focus on him." Bailey said. "What are we suppose to do? He looks impossible to defeat!" I yelled the obvious. "Maybe but he's weak against thrusts in that state. We don't have to kill him. Just weaken him. Equip to your spear and follow my lead." He said. I_ _nodded realizing that he knows how to beat Kara._

* * *

 **Back with Cassie**

I seriously forgot the Black Knight is weak against Thrusts! I used my energy and done a charged my Double Stab. He backed up. Shapur done a Sudden Bolt. I only attacked him with a Cobra Dance. It's obvious he is getting weaker. I attacked him with a Viper Sting. I also attacked him with another. He started to get angry and attacked we with a lunging that transforms us back.

 _(Theme ends)_

We attacked with our normal weapons as he smirked and said obviously impressed "Yes! YES! You are growing stronger! But now's the time to say Goodbye! DIE!" Shapur then raised his sword. I thought it was all over. "Brother! Stop!" Me, and Shapur looked and saw Miu running to us. "Miu!?" Shapur ask before jumping back. "Brother!?" Leonard, Vet, and Yulie ask in shock while Eldore looked shocked. "What an annoying interruption. We have to finish playing later. Goodbye wench!" Shapur laughed before returning to his ship.

"Get back here!" I yelled. I tried to run after him but Miu blocked me. "No don't!" Miu yelled as Shapur, flew away. I grabbed her and ask "Why!? I was so close to defeat him!" "I know. It is true i want you to stop my brother!" Miu said. Angered i yelled "Why did you keep me from doing so!?" "Because i don't want to see him die in front of me. Please do it somewhere else." Miu begged in the 'Verge of Tears' expression. Without any choice i sighed and, said "Fine."

Suddenly someone said "So... i been deceived." I looked at Nanazel and can't say i'm a bit surprised he's still alive with my spear still in his lung. I guess Farians almost don't need oxygen. "Nanazel... you finally realized what you've been doing wrong?" I ask him. Nanazel stayed silent before saying "Fortunately... i do." He said before he gave his last breathe. I walked over and pulled my spear out of his chest. Suddenly the giant tree with the being glowed blue, and we heard someone gasping.

"Father Yggdra! Are you all right?" Miu ask the tree's being. Suddenly a voice said _"Much of my strength was stolen... But i shall live."_ Gotta say that is a bit creepy. "Thank Goodness." Miu said in relief. I ask "Who are you?" _"I am Father Yggdra young Cassie."_ The voice said. I ask "Huh? How do you know my name?" _"I sense your anger during your battle. So i decided to check what caused you like that. This is what i saw."_ Father Yggdra replied as a vortex that works as a TV appears.

Here is what we see:

 _The bastard Shapur made an angry face and pulled out his blade. Bailey ran and pushed Kara, and Leah out of the way and took a stab at the back. Everyone gasp and Shapur was shocked but smirked. "Wha!?" Leonard yelled shocked. "BAILEY!" Cisna, I, and Caesar yelled. Shapur grabbed Bailey's limb body and hold it up as he told Leah, and Kara "Betrayal cannot be forgiven. How can you two of all people not understand what our master is trying to do!? You pitiful fools."_

 _Bailey grabbed the Black Knight's Ark as Shapur saw it and grabbed hia hands to make him hold it as he chanted **"O Dinavas, deliver of dark and dread, ruler of the ancient shadows. Grant me your power."** "Shapur!" Kara said angered. "You..." Leah said angered. "His power... I think it shall be mine now." Shapur said. "G-Go ahead." My brother manage to croak out as he smirked. He looked at the gang and finished **"VERTO!"**_

 _The Ark opened as it spits out evil red, and black energy. After the battle with the Black Usurper Bailey emerge from the light as he laid down on his stomach. Shapur got up stunned behind him. He raised his hand and i heard myself gasp after seeing the Black Knight's Ark in his hand. He laughed insanely as he looked seeing us running and he ran out of there. Bailey groaned slowly as Caesar turned him over, shaked him, and yelled "Bailey! Hang in there! Bailey!" Bailey coughed up Blood as wince at it_

 _Cisna ran over took his hand and said "No! Please i don't want to be alone again! I just made my decision too!" "Wait you chose him!?" Leonard ask shocked and Cisna nodded. I see myself knelt down and yelled at Eldore "Eldore! Don't stand there! Do something!" But Eldore shook his head and said "I'm afraid i can't help." "Why not!?" My past self yelled as tears begin to whell up._

 _"I can see through my magic. That assassin struck his vital organs. There is nothing i can do." Eldore said sadly. I see myself begin to sob."This might be... the time he doesn't have a near death experience. I'm sorry Cassie." Yulie said sadly. Tears were running down my past self's, and Cisna's cheeks as Bailey opened his eyes. "...Caesar. i'm so glad i... met you. Caesar you... you were my sister's boyfriend weren't you?" Bailey ask him weakly._

 _"Yes. Yes i am little buddy!" Caesar answered ignoring everyone gasping. "Don't die... We can... we can make this all right again. Bailey!" Cisna sobbed. "No... I was stupid about too many things. I messed up... but i hope you still... think of me as your boyfriend... Cisna. My time... to be your guardian... had ended." Bailey said weakly._

 _"Bailey more then that!" My past self yelled as she started to sob. "Don't you know little buddy? To me you're so much more." Caesar said with a tear welling. "C-Cassie you... were the best sister anyone... can ask for. Take care of... Cisna for me." Bailey told my past self weakly. She didn't respond except shs cupped my face into a hands and continued sobbing. "Cisna... forgive me." Bailey croaked as he kissed Cisna on the lips. After a few seconds his eyes closed and stopped. "N-No no! NO!" Cisna screamed as she gripped his body._

It ended with Miu in shock, and i can see Scardigne, and Ban Lorias were the same, and the group, and me were saddened watching it again. _"As you can see you wanted revenge on our previous King. Revenge doesn't solve anything."_ Father Yggdra told me. I said with tears running down "I know! But... but..." I paused. _"I understand what your feeling. I will trust you to defeat Shapur. And i am sorry to bring you all through so much trouble. And them as well it seems."_ Father Yggdra told me as i nodded.

* * *

 **This is Bailey's, and Nanazel's deaths. Cassie fought Shapur but ended with Miu interrupting. What could happen now? Be sure to review!**


End file.
